Light bars or emergency lights of the type used on emergency vehicles such as fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances, utilize warning signal lights to produce a variety of light signals. These light signals involve the use of various colors and patterns. Generally, these warning signal lights consist of revolving and oscillating lamps having reflective back support members and colored filters.
Many problems exist with the known methods for producing warning light signals. One particular problem with known light bars is their reliance on mechanical components to revolve or oscillate the lamps to produce the desired light signal. Additionally, these components increase the size of the light bar or emergency lights which may adversely affect the vehicles aerodynamic characteristics. Moreover, there is an increased likelihood that a breakdown of the light bar will occur requiring the repair or replacement of the defective component. Finally, the known light bars require a relatively large amount of electrical current during operation. The demands upon the electrical power system for a vehicle may therefore exceed available electrical resources reducing optimization of performance.
The most common light sources being used in light bars or emergency lights include halogen lamps or gaseous discharge xenon lamps. These lamps emanate large amounts of heat which is difficult to dissipate from a sealed light bar or emergency light and which may damage the electronic circuitry contained therein. In addition, these lamps consume large amounts of current requiring a large power supply or large battery or electrical source which may be especially problematic for use with a vehicle. These lamps also generate substantial electromagnetic emissions which may interfere with radio communications. Finally, these lamps, which are not rugged, have relatively short life cycles necessitating frequent replacement.
Another problem with the known warning signal lights is the use of filters to produce a desired color. Filtering techniques produce more heat that must be dissipated. Moreover, changing the color of a light source requires the physical removal of the filter from the light bar or emergency light and the insertion of a new filter. Furthermore, filters fade or flake rendering the filters unable to consistently produce a desired color for observation in an emergency situation.
These problems associated with traditional signaling lamps are exacerbated by the fact that creating multiple light signals requires multiple signaling lamps. Further, there is little flexibility in modifying the light signal created by a lamp. For example, changing a stationary lamp into one that rotates or oscillates would require a substantial modification to the light bar which may not be physically or economically possible.
The present invention relates to electrical lamps; more particularly, the invention relates to high brightness light-emitting diode or xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d technology which operate to replace gaseous discharge or incandescent lamps as used as automotive turn signals, brake lights, and/or back-up light sources.
Illumination lamps for automobile turn signals, brake lights, back-up lights, and/or marker lights/headlights frequently have accompanying utility parabolic lens/reflector enclosures which have been used for utility warning signals or emergency vehicle traffic signaling.
These signaling devices as known are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cunmarked corner tubes,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9chide-a-way tubes,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdome tubes (xe2x80x9cHide-a-Way Tubesxe2x80x9d is a trade name of the Whelan Engineering Company).xe2x80x9d These signaling devices as known frequently utilize xenon gaseous discharge tubes or incandescent lamps as the illumination sources.
A problem with the prior art is the cost and failure rate of the known xe2x80x9cunmarked corner tubes,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9chide-a-way tubes,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdome lights.xe2x80x9d The failure rate of these devices frequently results in significant amounts of xe2x80x9cdown timexe2x80x9d for a vehicle to effectuate replacement. Further, an officer is frequently unaware that a vehicle light is inoperative requiring replacement. This condition reduces the safety to an officer during the performance of his or her duties. In addition, the reduced life cycle and failure rate of the known illumination devices significantly increases operational costs associated with material replacement and labor. A need, therefore, exists to enhance the durability, and to reduce the failure rate, of illumination devices while simultaneously reducing the cost of a replacement illumination source.
In the past, the xenon gaseous discharge lamps have utilized a sealed compartment, usually a gas tube, which may have been filled with a particular gas known to have good illuminating characteristics. One such gas used for this purpose was xenon gas, which provides illumination when it becomes ionized by the appropriate voltage application. Xenon gas discharge lamps are used in the automotive industry to provide high intensity lighting and are used on emergency vehicles to provide a visible flashing emergency signal light.
A xenon gas discharge lamp usually comprises a gas-filled tube which has an anode element at one end and a cathode element at the other end, with both ends of the tube sealed. The anode and cathode elements each have an electrical conductor attached, which passes through the sealed gas end of the lamp exterior. An ionizing trigger wire is typically wound in a helical manner about the exterior of the glass tube, and this wire is connected to a high voltage power source typically on the order of 10-12 kilowatts (kw). The anode and cathode connections are connected to a lower level voltage source which is sufficient to maintain illumination of the lamp once the interior gas has been ionized by the high voltage source. The gas remains ignited until the anode/cathode voltage is removed; and once the gas ionization is stopped, the lamp can be ignited again by reapplying the anode/cathode voltage and reapplying the high voltage to the trigger wire via a voltage pulse.
Xenon gas lamps are frequently made from glass tubes which are formed into semicircular loops to increase the relative light intensity from the lamp while maintaining a relatively small form factor. These lamps generate extremely high heat intensity as well as light intensity, and therefore, require positioning of the lamps so as to not cause heat buildup in nearby components. The glass tube of a xenon lamp is usually mounted on a light-based pedestal which is sized to fit into an opening in the light fixture and to hold the heat generating tube surface in a light fixture compartment which is separated from other interior compartment surfaces. In a vehicle application, the light and base pedestal are typically sized to fit through an opening in the light fixture which is about 1 inch in diameter. The light fixture component may have a glass or plastic cover made from colored material so as to produce a colored lighting effect when the lamp is ignited. Xenon gas discharge lamps naturally produce white light, which may be modified to produce a colored light, of lesser intensity, by placing the xenon lamp in a fixture having a colored lens. The glass tube of the xenon lamp may also be painted or otherwise colored to produce a similar result, although the light illumination from the tube tends to dominate the coloring; and the light may actually have a colored tint appearance rather than a solid colored light. The color blue is particularly hard to produce in this manner.
Because a preferred use of xenon lamps is in connection with emergency vehicles, it is particularly important that the lamp be capable of producing intense coloring associated with emergency vehicles, i.e., red, blue, amber, green, and clear.
When xenon lamps are mounted in vehicles, some care must be taken to reduce the corroding effects of water and various chemicals, including road salt, which might contaminate the light fixture. Corrosive effects may destroy the trigger wire and the wire contacts leading to the anode and cathode. Corrosion is enhanced because of the high heat generating characteristics of the lamp which may heat the air inside the lamp fixture when the lamp is in use, and this heated air may condense when the lamp is off to buildup moisture inside the fixture. The buildup of moisture may result in the shorting out of the electrical wires and degrade the performance of the emission wire, sometimes preventing proper ionization of the gas within the xenon gas discharge lamp.
Warning lights, due to the type of light source utilized, may be relatively large in size which in turn may have adverse affects upon adjacent operational components. In addition, there is an increased likelihood for a breakdown requiring repair or replacement of enlarged components.
The known warning signal lamps generally emanate large amounts of heat which is difficult to dissipate from the sealed light bar or emergency light area and may damage the electronic circuitry contained therein.
Another problem with the known warning signal lights is the use of rotational and/or oscillating mechanisms which are utilized to impart a rotational or oscillating movement to a light source for observation during emergency situations. These mechanical devices are frequently cumbersome and difficult to incorporate and couple into various locations about a vehicle due to the size of the device. These mechanical devices also frequently require a relatively large power supply to engage and operate the device to impart rotational and/or oscillating movement for a light source. Power consumption of electrical components for an emergency vehicle is of primary consideration for vehicle operators.
Another problem with the known warning signal lights is the absence of flexibility for the provision of variable intensity for the light sources to increase the number of available distinct and independent visual light effects. In certain situations it may be desirable to provide a variable intensity for a light signal or a modulated intensity for a light signal to provide a unique light effect to facilitate observation by an individual. In addition, the provision of a variable or modulated intensity for a light signal may further enhance the ability to provide a unique desired light effect for observation by an individual.
No warning lights are known which are flexible and which utilize a variable light intensity to modify a standard lighting effect. The warning lights as known are generally limited to a flashing light signal. Alternatively, other warning signal lights may provide a sequential illumination of light sources. No warning or utility light signals are known which simultaneously provide for modulated and/or variable power intensity for a known type of light signal to create a unique and desirable type of lighting effect.
No warning signal lights are known which provide an irregular or random light intensity to a warning signal light to provide a desired lighting effect. Also, no warning light signals are known which provide a regular pattern of variable or modulated light intensity for a warning signal light to provide a desired type of lighting effect. Further, no warning light signals known which combine a type of light effect with either irregular variable light intensity or regular modulated light intensity to provide a unique and desired combination lighting effect.
It may also be necessary to provide alternative colored LED light sources which may be electrically controlled for the provision of any desired pattern of light signals such as flashing, oscillating, modulating, rotational, alternating, and/or strobe light effects without the necessity of spatially inefficient and bulky mechanical rotational devices. In this regard, a need exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient LED light source for use on an emergency or utility vehicle which provides the appearance of rotation without the necessity of a mechanical rotational device. In addition, a need exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient LED light source for use on an emergency vehicle which provides a flashing, modulated, oscillating, rotational, alternating, and/or strobe light effects without the necessity of mechanical devices.
In view of the above, there is a need for a warning signal light that:
(1) Is capable of producing multiple light signals;
(2) Produces the appearance of a revolving or oscillating light signal without relying upon mechanical components;
(3) Generates little heat;
(4) Uses substantially less electrical current;
(5) Produces significantly reduced amounts of electromagnetic emissions;
(6) Is rugged and has a long life cycle;
(7) Produces a truer light output color without the use of filters;
(8) Reduces current draw upon an emergency vehicle power supply;
(9) Is positionable at a variety of locations about an emergency vehicle; and
(10) Provides variable power intensity to the light source without adversely affecting the vehicle operator""s ability to observe objects while seated within the interior of the vehicle
According to the invention, there is provided a light emitting diode (LED) warning signal light which may be depicted in several embodiments. In general, the warning signal light may be formed of an array of light sources configured on a light support and in electrical communication with a controller and a power supply, battery, or other electrical source. The warning signal light may provide various colored light signals for use by an emergency vehicle. These light signals may include a stationary light, a strobe light, a revolving light, a flashing light, a modulated or variable intensity light, an oscillating light, an alternating light, and/or any combination thereof. Additionally, the warning signal light may be capable of displaying symbols, characters, or arrows. Preferably, rotating and oscillating light signals are produced by sequentially illuminating columns of LED""s on a stationary light support. However, the warning signal light may also be rotated or oscillated via mechanical means. The warning signal light may also be transportable for easy connection to a stand such as a tripod for electrical connection to a power supply, battery, or other electrical source as a remote stand-alone signaling device.
For the replacement LED lamp, extending from the standard mounting base may be a light source which one or a plurality of LED lamp modules which may be formed of the same or different colors as desired by an individual. Additionally, rotating and oscillating light signals may be produced by substitution of an LED light source in an oscillating or reflective light assembly. In addition, the warning signal light and/or replacement warning signal light may be electrically coupled to a controller used to modulate the power intensity for the light sources to provide for various patterns of illumination to create an illusion of rotation or other type of illusion for the warning signal light without the use of mechanical devices for rotation and/or oscillation motion.
It is also necessary to provide alternative colored LED light sources which may be electrically controlled for the provision of any desired pattern of light signals such as flashing, oscillating, modulating, rotational, alternating, and/or strobe light effects without the necessity of spatially inefficient and bulky mechanical rotational devices. In this regard, a need exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient LED light source for use on an emergency vehicle which provides a desired appearance without the necessity of a mechanical device. In addition, a need exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient LED light source for use on an emergency vehicle which provides a flashing, modulated, oscillating, alternating and/or strobe light effect without the necessity of mechanical devices.
Alternatively, the reflective light assembly may be stationary. The reflective light assembly may also rotate about a stationary light source. In another alternative embodiment, the reflective assembly may be positioned at an acute angle approximately 45xc2x0 above a stationary LED panel or a solitary light source where the reflector is rotated about a pivot point and axis to create the appearance of rotation for the light source. The light source may be utilized in conjunction with the reflective assembly and may also be electrically coupled to a controller for the provision of pulsating, variable, and/or modulated light intensity for observation by an individual.
The controller is preferably in electrical communication with the power supply and the LED""s to modulate the power intensity for the LED light sources for variable illumination of the LED light sources to provide for the appearance of rotation, pulsation, oscillation, strobe, flashing, alternating, and/or stationary light without the necessity for mechanical devices.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide a warning signal light capable of simulating a revolving or oscillating light signals without the use of mechanical components.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the warning signal light is capable of producing several different types of light signals.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to be rugged and have a relatively longer life cycle than traditional warning signal lights.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to produce a truer or pure light output color without the use of filters.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to allow the user to adjust the color of the light signal without having to make a physical adjustment from a multi-colored panel.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it may be formed into various shapes. This allows the invention to be customized for the particular need.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the light signal produced may be easily customized by the user via a controller or microprocessor.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is formed of a relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation and which fulfills the intended purpose without fear of failure or injury to persons and/or damage to property.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is flexible and which may easily replace existing illumination devices used as turn signals, brake lights, back-up lights, marker lights, and headlights in utility lens/reflector enclosures.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source for creation of bright bursts of intense colored light to enhance the visibility and safety of a vehicle in an emergency signaling situation.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is flexible and may easily replace existing illumination devices at a much more economic expense and further having a reduced failure rate.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which produces brilliant lighting in any of the colors associated with an emergency vehicle light signal such as red, blue, amber, green, and/or white.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is highly resistant to corrosive effects and which is impervious to moisture build-up.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which has an extended life cycle and continues to operate at maximum efficiency throughout its life cycle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which draws less current and/or has a reduced power requirement from a power source for a vehicle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source having improved reliability as compared to xenon gaseous discharge lamps and/or incandescent lamps as currently used on emergency vehicles.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is simple and may facilitate the ease of installation and replacement of a xenon and/or incandescent light source from a motor vehicle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which reduces RF emissions which may interfere with other radio and electronic equipment in an emergency vehicle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which functions under cooler operating temperatures and conditions thereby minimizing the exposure of heat to adjacent component parts which, in turn, reduces damage caused by excessive heat.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source having simplified circuitry for operation as compared to xenon gaseous discharge lamps and/or incandescent lamps as used with an emergency vehicle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is flexible and which may be connected to a modulated power source to modulate the power intensity for the light source to provide the appearance of rotation and/or oscillation without the use of mechanical rotational or oscillating devices.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light which may be easily visualized during emergency situations thereby enhancing the safety of emergency personnel.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light which includes LED technology and which is operated by a controller to provide any desired type or color of light signal including but not limited to rotational, pulsating, oscillating, strobe, flashing, alternating, and/or stationary lights without the necessity for mechanical devices.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light which is capable of simultaneously producing several different types of light signals.
A feature of the invention is a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED""s), integral to a circuit board, where the LED""s are aligned in vertical columns and horizontal rows.
Another feature of the invention is the mounting of a panel of LED""s to a mechanical device which rotates or oscillates the panel during use as a warning signal light on an emergency vehicle.
Yet another feature of the invention is the provision of a plurality of LED""s mounted to a flexible circuit board which may be manipulated into any desired configuration and which may be used as a stationary, rotating, or oscillating signal light by an emergency vehicle.
Yet another feature of the invention is the provision of an LED support member supporting an array of colored LED""s and a controller capable of selectively illuminating the LED""s of the same color to produce a single or mixed colored light signal.
Still another feature of the invention is the provision of a light emitting diode support member having an array of LED""s disposed about a front surface consisting of at least two sides and a controller capable of producing light signals on each side which are independent of each other.
Still another feature of the invention is the provision of an LED support member having an array of LED""s angularly offset with respect to the LED support member for the provision of a horizontal light signal as viewed by an individual when the LED support member is mounted within the interior of the forward or rear windshield of a vehicle.
Still another feature of the invention is the provision of an LED support member which may be easily connectable and/or removed from a transportable support such as a tripod for placement of an LED warning signal light at any location as desired by an individual.
Still another feature of the invention is the provision of an LED support member which may be easily connectable to an emergency vehicle, including but not limited to automobiles, ambulances, trucks, motorcycles, snowmobiles, and/or any other type of vehicle in which warning signal or emergency lights are utilized.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a base having one or more LED""s mounted thereon where said base is adapted for insertion into a standard one inch opening presently used for receiving xenon strobe tubes as a replacement LED warning light signaling light source.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a base having one or more LED""s mounted thereon which is adapted for insertion into a mechanical device which rotates or oscillates a light source during use as a warning signal light on an emergency vehicle.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a microprocessor/controller which is in electrical communication with the LED light signal to selectively activate individual LED""s to produce a flashing, strobe, alternating, rotating, oscillating, pulsating, and/or stationary light signals.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a base having one or more LED""s mounted thereon where the LED lamp modules are of the same or different colors for use as a light signal.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a controller capable of selectively activating individual LED""s of the LED lamp module of the same or different colors to produce a single or mixed colored light signal.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision an LED light signal which may be easily electrically coupled to a controller.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a warning signal light having a plurality of arrays of LED light sources affixed to the exterior of an emergency vehicle in electrical communication to each other.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a warning signal light having a controller in electrical communication with a plurality of arrays of LED warning signal lights or a single light sources for the provision of a modulated power intensity to create the appearance of rotational, pulsating, or oscillating motion for the light sources without the necessity for mechanical devices.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a warning signal light having a controller in electrical communication with a plurality of LED warning signal lights for the provision of modulated power intensity to establish the appearance of rotation, pulsation, or oscillation for the light sources without the necessity for mechanical devices.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision an LED light source where the power may be modulated by the controller to produce variable power intensity for the light sources to provide various desired patterns of illumination.